It's not easy to be me
by Stormy-Gurl19
Summary: This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. Second Chapter is up now. I can't give a summerary. I'm not good at them. I'd give the story away. Just read it. Thanks.
1. It's not easy to be me

Title: It's not easy

Author: Stormy

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership to Inuyasha and cast.   
Author's note: This is my first attempt at a real piece of fan fiction. This just came to me today when my power went out. 

Also *** are flashbacks 

And Italics is when the narrator speaks.  
Please read and Review thanks a bunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
**Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting**  


I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me   


Up, up and away…away from me  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees   


I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me   


It's not easy to be me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was the night of the night moon. The night sky was clear. Inuyasha had left the group, went into the forest and sat down under a great weeping willow tree. Just as he sat down, he's transformation began. His normally golden eyes became a dark violet color along with his hair. The dog-ears became human ears and his claws and fangs disappeared. _

"I hate new moon, I'm always so defenseless. It seems like everytime I turn human I get sereverly injured, and I'm unable to protect the ones I care about in this form."

_This thought brought Inuyasha to think about one night, much like tonight that he had spent with his mother. _

***Flashback***

"Inuyasha! It's time for bed!"

"Mama! I'm not tired, and the night is so pretty. Can I go out to play?" A younger version of Inuyasha asked.

"Honey, you know that tonight is the night of the new moon. You can't go out during a night like this, it's much too dangerous. DO you remember what happened when you went into the village to get your ball?"

"Yea," said a sad, near tears, Inuyasha. "An old man took my ball away and he was mean just like everyone else was and he called me names and he threathen me and…" Inuyasha could not finish what he was saying before be broke down into tears. He was sobbing hysterically. His mother held him tightly to her as he sobbed. 

"MAMA!… Why… dooooo… they… HATE ME!!!" Sobbed a poor distressed Inuyasha. He was confused as to why anyone would hate him when he had done nothing to them. 

"Shhhh, It's going to be all right child. Now, Inuyasha I want you to look at me." A teary wide-eyed Inuyasha looked at his mother. "They are afraid of you. People always fear what they don't understand. They fear you because you are different then they are."  
  
"But Mama, I'm different then you and you don't fear me." A confused Inuyasha told his mother. "That because I love you, and they don't understand you like I do. I'm your mother and I could never hate or fear you no matter what. Do you hear me?" I love you very much and nothing can change that. That's why you can not go out tonight. Humans and Demons alike may try to harm you and I don't want to lose you, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Sniffled Inuyasha. 

"Now lets' put you to bed now, come on I'll tuck you in and tell you a story!" His mother told him with a smile on her face. 

***End Flashback***

That was one of the few times my other ever smiled. The villagers always made it so hard for us. Mother was the only one who I could trust. I always knew from a very early age that Demons and Humans alike hated me. I don't belong anywhere. I'm not human nor am I a demon. I am a freak that no one cares about. My own brother hates me. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, they will all leave me when the Shikon Jewel is completed. That's the only reason that they keep me around, so I can help to defeat the demons that have in their possession shard of the jewel. Miroku will go back to his home and continue to be a priest. Sango will go and continue to be a demon exterminator. And Kagome…

__

Tears began to form in his eyes. So deep in thought was he that he didn't even notice that it has began to rain.

Kagome…  


She thinks that I'm still in love with Kikyo but that is not the case. I love Kagome with everything that I am. Even though I don't have much. Kikyo betrayed me once and it nearly killed me. I can't go though that kind of pain again. But that's not it. I can't stand to see Kagome hurt or in pain. Everytime I see her cry, a small part of me dies because I know that I caused her pain. I can't let her feel anything for me. I don't deserve it. She is good, angelic, yet earthly at the same time warm heated, and caring. Me, ha! I'm not worthy of her. Me, a half-breed freak who has everyone after him. That's why I keep her at an arm's length away. I can't, no won't see her or anyone else hurt because of me. Outside I have out on a cold-hearted mask that was the result of many years of being alone, betrayed, hunted, and feared. That's what I want everyone to see, the 'I'm pissed off at the world and don't mess with me' look. What they don't see is what's behind that mask. Inside I'm still a young child yearning for attention just like Shippou. A young child that is scared confused, lonely and yearning to be loved. I can't allow anyone to see that side of me. If only things where different. I find it harder every day to keep up my cold-hearted mask. My life was never and will never be easy. 

I guess it's not easy to be me.   
  



	2. Finding Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Finding Inuyasha  
Author: Stormy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the cast. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Authors note: Okay, This story was originally a one shot. But, this chapter just kind of came out. So please tell me what you think. Please Review! Thanks again!   


Italics stands for thought  
*** are flashbacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Inuyasha-baka! Where are you?" Said a worried Miroku. 

"BAKA! Come on Sango let's hurry up we have to find him"

"All right Miroku." Said Sango.

  
Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou are searching the woods for Inuyasha when they woke up to notice that he was missing. They had spilt up in hopes of finding him faster. Miroku and Sango had gone one way while Shippou and Kagome had gone another way. The rain was staring to come down really hard, but that didn't stop them. The wind was blowing wildly. The sky was no longer clear but filled with storm clouds. 

"Kagome, why did Inuyasha go way?" asked Shippou 

"Tonight is the night of the new moon. He probably thought that he was going to be a burden to us in his human form." _Please be okay, Kami please just let him be okay. _ Thought a worried Kagome. _Just be okay and unharmed please.   
_

~~~~~~~

  
Back under the Weeping Willow tree laid Inuyasha. His cloths where soaked, along with his hair. Yet, he was still deep in thought.   
  
_Look at this! I'm a soaking mess! When was it that it stared to rain? And when did the rain get so bad? I'm probably going to get a cold. I hope the others aren't stupid enough to try to find me. This storm is going to get worse I can feel it. I don't want them to get sick. I can't allow more people to get hurt because of me. So many close to me have died. Father. Kikyo. Mother. Mother…_

He could remember the day that his mother had died. He was human and something had attacked them. What had attacked him he didn't know. He only knew that something had came and killed his mother quite viciously.   
  
***Flashback***

BANG! BANG! BANG! Something was at the entrance of Inuyasha and his mother's home. Whatever it was, it was demanding entrance into their home. Each moment the banging became more intense.

"Inuyasha, Go into your room, into your closet and lock both of the doors. And no matter do not, I repeat do not open those doors okay?" Said the mother of Inuyasha. The wall now quaked with the force that this creature was appalling to the door. 

"Okay Mama. I will." Then Inuyasha ran into his room, locked his bedroom door, went into his closet and locked that door. Once this was done he curled up into a ball at a corner of the closet. Just then he could hear the door burst open and shatter as the creature came into the house. He heard his mother saying, "Leave us alone we never did anything to you." He could hear the creature snarl and fight. He could hear the creature clawing and biting away at his mother. He could hear the screams of his mother as the thing outside killed her. He could smell his mothers' blood and it disturbed him. It down right scared him. He sat up, wide awake until sleep finally prevailed and he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Inuyasha got up the next morning unaware of what had happen. But then everything came back to him. The screams, the blood, the fighting. He was about to leave the closet, when he remembers that his mother wanted him to stay in there. It was two days later that he finally left that closet, because he was very hungry. When he walked out of his room. The sight that he saw was implanted into his mind forever. 

__

Mother! He remembered thinking. _Mother!   
_

His mother was covered in blood. She had cuts, claws marks, bite marks, and bruises all over her body. Inuyasha could see her breathing or hear her heartbeat. 

***End Flashback***  


_Mother it wasn't until later that I knew that you were dead. If only I had come out sooner. If only I could have helped. If only…_  


Inuyasha couldn't finish his thought because just then he blacked out. 

~~~~~~~

"Kagome, Over here! I can smell him!" An excited Shippou said.  
"I'm coming Shippou."  


Kagome watched as Shippou push way the bush to see a giant, beautiful Weeping Willow tree. She also saw a figure under the tree. "INUYASHA!" They both said. She and Shippou ran to him as fast as they could.   


"Inuyasha! BAKA! You know better then to leave us when you become human."

"Shippou, wait a minute. I think he's asleep" Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha. She noticed that he's lips were blue, he's face was pale, and he was shivering. He also seemed to have a pained look on his face. This caused Kagome to think that he was in deep physically pain. "He's caught a cold and he's unconscious. Shippou go tell the others that we have found him and to meet us back at Kaede's hut. GO!" "Alight." With that Shippou ran off to find the others.   


~~~~~~~

"Sango! Miroku! Where are you!" Yelled Shippou. 

"Shippou we're over here." Replied Sango. 

"Sango!" Cried Shippou. "We found Inuyasha. Kagome is bringing him to Kaede's. She said to meet them there."

"And how was Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku. 

"Bad, Really bad. He was unconscious, and pale and shaking uncontrollably. WAAAA!" Cried a grief struck Shippou.   
"Do not worry Shippou, he shall be all right." Said the Monk.  
"Okay. Let's go to Kaede's now."  
  
The fox demon, the demon exterminator, and the monk left in hopes of finding their sick friend. 

~~~~~~~

  
"Come on Inuyasha. Lets get you home." Kagome pulled Inuyasha up with some difficulty. She pulled his left arm and put it around her neck so he could lead on her. With this done, Kagome began the trek back to Kaede. Hopefully she'd make it in time. 

To Be Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review and tell me if I should continue with this story. Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?


	3. Deranged Plants

Chapter 3: Deranged Plants

Author: Stormy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me!

Authors note: This chapter was written by my best friend Wicked lady. 

Another Note: ' ' means thoughts to themselves none of it is said out loud.

Japanese terms:

Ano - Love

Baka – fool

Ursai – Shut up

She struggled with him, his weight too overpowering for her, but she knew that she had to get him to Kaede's as soon as she could. 

"Ano," she said to herself, "which way should I go? I think that if I go through the woods we can get there faster."

"Uggghhhh ursai, you are giving me a headache," said Inuyasha as he phased in for one moment and then phased out again.

Well the decision was made; she was going through the woods.

"The sooner I get him to Kaede's the sooner I can stop listening to his moaning and groaning," she said, ' plus I want him to be OK, please let him be OK.'

She went as fast as she could and didn't think twice to look back, yet in the back of her mind something was telling her that she was in danger. She ignored it and moved on yet she did seem to notice that the plants were moving strangely all around her. She couldn't help but have this odd feeling as though she was being watched. She paused for a second and looked around, there was nothing there no eyes piercing through the leaves no bird watching from above no monster from under the earth everything was silent... and it was the silence that scared her the most. 

'Maybe it's because I'm nervous,' she thought hopefully as she continued.

MEANWHILE...

"Power, I sense the power, I can feel it so close!"

A sweet and childlike voice said in an almost eerie tone of voice. "Can't you feel it, my beautiful little flowers? Just you wait and I'll make you complete!"

The closer Kagome was the older the girl appeared. 

"You see? What did I tell you?" she said almost sensually. The sweet voice was gone and soon you could see an aura of green light swirling around the girl. In one evil laugh she transformed into a beautiful young woman, around the age of sixteen or seventeen. Her dress was made totally and completely of flowers, vines and leaves. It suited her green eyes well, along with her long black hair, as dark as the night itself. From afar she seemed harmless. You would usually see her among the plants, humming and talking enjoying nature at its best. But when you looked closer you would notice that she was not an average young woman. In fact you could almost see the flowers growing in her footsteps. You would see her heal the dead plants in to full growth. One would think she must be a good demon of some kind. If you believed that you are wrong. This child was one of the forests; she enjoyed the company of nature more than the company of mankind. In order to keep her precious plants alive and well and in good abundance she easily sacrifices the power of a human life. 

"Once we gather the shards we will live for all eternity," she said treacherously, "We will shower the entire world with your beauty and eliminate mankind."

The deranged girl had a unique power over the plants far more than growing and healing them. She could control them with only a thought at hand. Whatever she willed occurred the moment she imagines it. 

BACK WITH KAGOME...

Stronger and stronger the urge to turn back was becoming unbearable. "It's too late now I'm sure that I'm almost there."

But as she looked around she noticed that she was right where she started from in the first place. Terrified she turned to leave the forest and in an instant a wall of trees grew as tall as the other trees in the forest. It became clear to her now that she was trapped. What was she to do? But then from nowhere a little girl the age of about six or seven appeared from the shrubs. Slowly she approached Kagome teary eyed. It was obvious that she had been crying so instantly not worrying about her present condition she asked the girl... "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"I'm lost," wailed the little girl, " I wanna go home to my mommy, MOOMMY!!!!!!"

The girl was sobbing in her misery and Kagome needed to calm her down. As Kagome put all her attention to the screaming girl Inuyasha phased in again, this time more grumpy than before.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" he yelled, " My head my poor head, I'm telling you Kagome if I die it will be because of my splitting headache."

"Oohhhh," said the little one, " look ... pretty... flowers ... at ... the ... little ... doggy ... HALF-DEMON!"

In almost too short a time before Kagome or Inuyasha could fully understand what the girl had said she had turned in a flash of green into the teenager feared by all hunters. Immediately vines from every corner of a person's eyeshot out from the tree branches tying the couple against opposite trees. The young woman stood in the clearing between them. "Well now," she said, " which one of you hold the infamous shards?"

Slowly she drifted towards the now baffled and helpless Inuyasha. 'I can't walk in my condition, how can I possibly fight?' Before he could even talk the girl began to come closer. She touched his chest and pressed close to him.

' What does she think she's doing?' he though. But soon she began to hug him and put her cheek against his chest. Kagome became furious at this and soon her eyes began to glow eerily. The girl then kissed Inuyasha, and then Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's very life was being sucked out of his face. 

'She's killing him. No, NO let go of him.' 

At that very moment Kagome had ripped out of the vines that confined her, and lunged towards the girl. 

"Oh no, poor dear, did you honestly think it was going to be that easy? You should have stayed back there WHERE YOU WERE SAFE!!!!" 

Then falling gently from the sky many pink flowers surrounded Kagome. Soon she became sleepy and had fallen into a dangerous deep sleep. 

" Hmmm, this half demon barely has any life in him, what a waste of time. Oh well I'll kill him off anyway, then I'll see to that wretched girl."

'NO NO, PLEASE NO, INUYASHA WAKE UP, PLEASE GET UP. IT'S UP TO ME TO SAVE HIM.... BUT I CAN'T OH PLEASE SOMEONE HELP, HELP............ I... I... I can't loose him now,

I love him.'

Her eyes once again began to glow and Kikyo had taken over Kagome's body. 

"It is not yet time for you to die Inuyasha," she said.

With a swift strike of an arrow the young demon fell. With the scream of a banshee the lives of all the people left in peace. With the love of Kagome, Inuyasha lived another day. With the death of the young demon, the beautiful flowers diminished to dust. And soon the young heroes found themselves at Kaede's house. "I thought I lost you," the both said in together. They embraced each other and after a moment they realized what had happened. 

"You worry to much," said Inuyasha, " BAKA! Why can't you do things by yourself, your so useless. 

'I love you to Inuyasha, I love you too'

They began to walk together down the path to Kaede's house, for her to mend his wounds. 

TBC


End file.
